Letting Go
by soen
Summary: Meyrin learns to live, love, and let go. AsuCaga, Meyrin centric.


Eh. I love Meyrin, I just hate AsuMey. Quite a combo, ne? XDD Well, actually, I hated Meyrin for a while, because I found it quite silly to compete with an older sibling (believe ne, I have one myself), but then I got used to her. She's nice. I just like Cagalli a lot more though. XD Personally, I think Athrun and Meyrin are both to shy to ever form a couple, but er, yeah.

Eh. I worked really hard on this one, so I'm hoping for a lot of review. XD Meyrin's not a very popular character though, sadly, so I'll let my expectations drop. Ehehe. Yeah. Poor Meyrin, I feel kinda bad for her, 'cause she's bashed by a lot of people. Same with Meer. I love Meer. Meer, Stellar, and Shiho are my favorite new DESTINY characters.

Summary: Meyrin learns to live, love, and let go. AsuCaga, Meyrin centric.

* * *

She sits in her room and she thinks. 

_When was the last time I was really able to remember?_ Meyrin Hawke thought. _My memories have been so painful, but even now, I feel ashamed to think that. There have been more people with much more painful lives. Cagalli-san, Kira-san, Lacus-san, and... Athrun-san._

She sighed, _It's been six years. Cagalli-san and Athrun-san are together now. Ironic. The princess and her knight. And yet, I still can't forget him. He just meant so much to me, and I, I miss him I suppose. _

_Athrun-san... It's amazing how much you meant to me. _She hiccuped as tears began to fall down her face. _Whenever I think of you, my heart just wrenches, and I feel so miserable. But, I will be alright. As long as you are happy with her, Athrun-san, you have my regards._

_I will not think of us together at all. I'm twenty-two now..._

_It's time to move on... Athrun-san._

**XXX**

When Meyrin was four, she remembers playing with her Luna-nee.

"Itai!" Meyrin cried, as she stumbled down the hill "Luna-nee?" she called.

It was dark. And scary. And she had fallen down the hill, the big hill she might add, so it was no suprise that Luna was far away.

She drew her knees to her chest in fear, "Luna-nee?" she called again as tears began to drop down her face. She'd never been serperated from her Luna-nee like this before, and it scared her.

She sniffed again, "Luna-nee?" she called out once again.

It was dark, and it scared her. She'd never ben fond of darkness; whenever she looked at it, she felt like it was going to overtake her, and tear her limb from limb.

She didn't want that to happen. She had so much to live for!

"Luna-nee... Isn't coming today. But Meyrin-chan will be okay, won't she? That's right, Meyrin-chan is a big girl now," she claimed as she stood up on wobbly knees.

"Meyrin-chan can handle herself. As long as Luna-nee exists, Meyrin-chan will look! Never give up Meyrin-chan!"

And she took a hesitant step forward, up the hill.

And another.

Before a familiar magenta-haired girl rolled down the hill alongside her and crashed straight into her.

"Meyrin!" Luna explained, as she sighed in releif, "I'm so glad.. I was so worried." She let a smile, as a single tear fell down her cheek, signs that she'd been crying. "I was calling your name, but I couldn't hear anyone, so I rolled down the hill to find you! Friends forever, ne?"

"Luna-nee," Meyrin exhaled, "I'm glad and all, but you're sitting on me. And I can't breathe."

"Eh? Oh sorry! You know how I can be sometimes," Luna jumped up and let out a nervous laugh before stretching a hand out to help her younger sister out, "We'll always be there for each other, ne?"

Meyrin stared akwardly at her Luna-nee, before grabbing her hand, and allowing the older girl to pull her up, "Right."

At that moment, an irreplacable bond was formed.

**XXX**

"Luna-nee?" A ten year old Meyrin called out, looking for her sister. The house was dark, there was an odd red liquid staining the walls, and she heard muffled sobs coming from behing her parent's room. "Luna-nee?"

And she opened the door.

And fell backward, onto her butt, with her legs shaking.

"Meyrin..." her sister whispered, stopping her sobbing and removed her fave from her hands.

And Meyrin just continued staring at the dead bodies of her parents.

She wasn't stupid, she could tell whether a dead person was dead or not. She wasn't a Coordinator for nothing.

Lunamaria held out her arms, "Meyrin, come here."

And the young Meyrin, crawled into her sister's arms as they wrapped around her, burrowing her face into her sister's shoulders. "Why..." Meyrin's muffled voice said as sobs began to wrack her body, "Why them? Why of all people did it have to be them."

Lunamaria simply tucked her head under Meyrin's, and began rocking them both back and forth, "I don't know Meyrin. I don't know. But it'll be okay, I promise. Luna-nee is here. Luna-nee is here..."

Their bond simply grew stronger.

**XXX**

It was at the ripe age of 14, when Meyrin began to get jealous of her Luna-nee. And thus, started the nonexistent competing.

Luna-nee was smarter.

Luna-nee was prettier.

Luna-nee was older.

Luna-nee was curvier.

Luna-nee was skinnier.

And at that moment, she vowed, that she would find some way to beat her sister.

**XXX**

She was sixteen when she fell in love.

She had fallen for someone that would never love her back.

She'd fallen for the Orb Princess's night, Athrun Zala.

It didn't take an idiot to figure out that he was in love with Cagalli Yula Attha. But she herself had witnessed the fall of their relationship. So she thought she had a chance.

She just didn't know that after the fall, they'd rebuild it with their own hands, into something bigger, stronger, and better. It had hurt her so much, seeing the 'Knight in Red' going back to his princess.

"I'm sorry Meyrin." he had told her, "I really am. I'm grateful, but.. I see you as my little sister. You mean a lot to me, but not in that way."

And in tears, she had found her heart, as well as her voice, "But I love you! Please, just one chance."

And he had shaken his head, "It's better to let you know first, rather then let you build up your hopes again. It's less painful this way, don't you see? Please, just.."

Meyrin stepped back, "I'm sorry. I just fell in love, y'know? And I couldn't fall out of it. I know how you felt about Cagalli-san, but, Athrun-san.. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. This is what true love is right? Then, I wish the best for you two, and I give you my regards."

"Meyrin..." Athrun tried to cut in.

"I know, that you still love her, even after all that's happened," she went on, "And that's okay with me. Just please, invite me to your wedding? And name your daughter after me!" she tried to lighten the atmosphere by teasing, as she had seen her Luna-nee do plenty of times.

And she stepped back again, before turning away completely, and running away.

Never once did she look back.

**XXX**

Cagalli-san had twins.

After Kira, Athrun, Shinn, herself., Luna, and the rest of the group, they were waiting anxiously for Cagalli to get our of labor. She was only 20 at the time.

Athrun, was... somewhat calm. He had his hands burried in his hair, and he was tugging on it as he walked back in forth.

The screams of, "Athrun you fucking bastard!" and "I'm never letting you touch me again!" rang through the halls.

Kira just looked like he was suffering along with his twin. Meyrin pondered for a minute, what would happen if Kira also want into labor at this very minute? At this very second?

She stiffled a giggle at the thought of a Kira in labor screaming, "Lacus you fucking bastard!" and "Lacus, you are never touching me again!"

And she immediately quited at the hushing sound Lacus made to her, as Lacus pointed gently at a Kira who was giving her weird looks.

Ah. He probably thought she was laughing at Cagalli or something. Of course not, she'd never do that!

She roller her eyes and mumbled something about overprotective brothers.

Then again, if it was someone laughing at Luna...

Who ever heard of overprotective younger sisters?

**XXX**

Cagalli had a boy and a girl.

The boy, had blonde hair and emerald eyes. Also, he had Cagalli's face, but had Athrun's mouth and nose. But, it seemed, also had Cagalli's personality. As soon as the baby was out, it started screaming.

She wondered for a while why it reminded her of Auel Neider.

The girl, had blue hair and emerald eyes, ("Neither have my eyes," Cagalli complained while Athrun shushed her by kissing her on the nose and saying, "It's alright, the next one will." And Kira rattler on about, "What next one! You aren't touching her again!"), but was deeminly quiter. Seemed she gained Athrun's personality.

Athrun smiled.

"The girl," he announced, "Will be named Meyrin Lenore Zala."

Enter gapes of shock.

"Because," he continued, "I made a promise to a friend." And he winked at her.

"The boy," he continued, "Will be named Nicol Heine-Tolle Zala." (Miri had began tearing up and hugged Athrun in thanks, saying how about how Tolle owuld've been honored. She had no idea who Tolle was.)

Murmurs began to immediately crowd the hallway.

Cagalli had then puller her to the side. Meyrin had looked at the princess confused, until Cagalli hugged her friendly. "Thank you," she said, amber eyes shining. "For protecting him."

And Meyrin had stared at her in shock, until Kira grabbed her and started shaking her screaming about how Athrun was never touching her again.

And she watched amusedly as Cagalli began to bonk Kira repeatedly on the head.

Then she began to smile.

Even if she had lost the love of her life, at the same time, she had gained people who were incredibly dear to her.

**XXX**

Meyrin stood up and sighed, "I need coffee," and she threw on her jacket and ran out of her apartment, thanking God for auto-locked doors.

And as she entered the coffee shop, she stared at her feet, a bit nervous. She hadn't been out in a while, and -

"Ow!" she exclaimed as something hurt burned her hand.

"I'm sorry!" a voice exclaimed, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

And she looked up to see herself staring at a brunette with green eyes.

An image of someone else with strikingly familiar eyes flashed in her head, but the image vanished almost automatically.

She smiled and held out her hand.

"It's alright. Why don't we get some more coffee? My treat."

And the stranger paused, and took her hand as she led them towards the counted.

"My name is Meyrin. Meyrin Hawke, actually. Nice to meet you!" she greeted as they waited in line.

And the boy smiled, "Higuchi. Higuchi Yuki."

* * *

I'll let you imagine the rest. What happens? Do they fall in love? Do they hate each other? Are they secret twins like Cagalli and Kira? -gasp- THEN LUNA HAS A BROTHER. D: 

I guess, I understand Meyrin's need to compete. I have an older sister myself, who's 2 years older, and like better then me at everything. Seriously. Sports, academics, and she's prettier too.

Butttt, I realized that I didn't really care.Being jealous and throwing a hissy fit won't do any good. Just let go of my grudges, say congrats when needed, be polite, etc. But, in severe jealousy cases, curse in your head. Stop attacking anyone who tries to compater you to her (coughAUNTIEJUDYANDMOMcough).

Ending my little tragic life rant.

Anywyas, I liked writing this. It was fun. Ehehe. Anyways, remember to review, 'cause reviews make Lira feel good!


End file.
